1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to cooling systems, such as a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning systems (hereinafter “HVAC systems”). More particularly, the present disclosure relates to methods for detecting and responding to a freezing or frozen coil in HVAC systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
HVAC systems are well known in the art and are implemented in office buildings and residential settings. The freezing of a coil in an HVAC system is a problem that exists among all HVAC systems. The freezing of a coil can adversely affect the efficiency of the HVAC system, and prolonged or repeated freezing can cause system breakdowns or compressor damage.
HVAC systems generally are well-known, and a typical HVAC system can include, for example, components such as conduits (“ducts” or “duct systems”), air conditioners, compressors, heating elements, heat exchangers, filters, louvers (for controlling airflow to and from the exterior environment), blower fans, and airflow hoods. Simple HVAC systems can be designed employing a number of methods, including the equal friction method, the constant velocity method, the velocity reduction method, and the static regain method.
Evaporator or indoor coils used in HVAC systems have a tendency to freeze and ice can accumulate on the coil due to environmental factors and/or malfunctions in the HVAC system. When ambient outside temperatures are low, and the cooling cycling is still required for the indoor or working fluid, the coil can freeze and lead to the buildup of ice. Similarly, malfunctions in the HVAC system, such as low refrigerant or a leak of refrigerant, can lead to coil freezing.
Thermostats or sensors placed on the coil are the typical methods for detecting ice buildup. This technology, however, fails to provide comprehensive coil freezing detection and protection from the deleterious effects of this problem.
Therefore, there exists a need for methods for detecting and responding to freezing or frozen coils in HVAC systems that overcome, mitigate, and/or alleviate one or more or other deleterious effects and deficiencies of the prior art.